Salt and Coffee Grounds
by Ramen.Kitsune
Summary: Makoto and Sousuke meet up for coffee while Rin and Haruka are at practice, feeling become clear. Hurt/comfort Angst. MakoHaru and SouRin. HaruRin and SouMako implied.


Salt and Coffee Grounds

Ramen Kitsune

MakoHaru, SouRin

Implied RinHaru, MakoSou

Summary: When Makoto and Sousuke meet up for coffee while Rin and Haruka are at practice, feeling become clear. Hurt/comfort Angst.

Author's notes: So this kinda bloomed out of nowhere in my messed up little head. Prepare for fluffy nonsense.

Salt and Coffee Grounds

Makoto didn't know completely why he was at this little coffee shop a few blocks from the gym Haru used to practice, but he was. It wasn't normal for him to wait for Haru here, though it was warm and nice in the cold winter, and he mainly didn't normally sit with Rin's tall and mysterious friend Sousuke Yamazaki, but life wasn't always about normality.

It had happened earlier that day, while Makoto was switching classes, he had heard Sousuke call out, "Tachibana-kun." and had stopped. The black haired man walked up casually, and stared at Makoto for a second.

"Yes Yamazaki-kun?" Makoto said with his normal smile, and the other smiled as well.

"Nanase has practice with Rin today, right?" He asked, and Makoto nodded, though he figured that the male already had that confirmed. "You normally wait for him?" Another nod came from Makoto. "Mind joining me for coffee while you wait? I'm going to be waiting for Rin."

"Oh sure, that sounds fun." Makoto said, smiling his droopy smile and pulled a piece of paper free. "Here is my cell number, just send me the address and I'll meet you there."

So here they were, warm beverages in their hands in a strange silence. It wasn't as comfortable as Haru's and Makoto's silences were, the ones that they didn't need to say anything, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence either. Makoto took a drink of his coffee and noticed Sousuke's teal eyes were lingering on him. It wasn't like Sousuke was sizing him up, but more like he was judging something he already knew. Makoto sat his drink down and was about to say something when Sousuke spoke first.

"You're in love with Nanase."

Makoto started at the statement, and his hold he had on the cup tightened a bit. It wasn't like he would deny it, though maybe he should, but it wasn't like Sousuke was going to tell Haru. Makoto wasn't blind to see they didn't care for one another, and Sousuke's lack of respect when he said Haru's name just proved it to the brunette. So he just stared at Sousuke for a moment before looking out the window they sat next to.

"I do." Makoto said, and a small smile formed on his face. It wasn't the smile that looked off, but the sadness in Makoto's droopy eyes that gave away that he had long ago realized how hopeless being in love with Haru was for him. Haru was in love with Rin after all.

The silence washed over them again, the white noise of other people moving around them keeping it from total silence. Makoto's eyes moved from watching people pass on the street to his coffee cup. It was Sousuke again who broke the silence.

"So you realize they are in love too, huh?" and again Makoto's green eyes moved up to those teal ones, and saw the mirrored sadness there.

"Then you… and Rin?" Makoto asked, and was answered with a soft chuckle from Sousuke as he rolled his shoulder.

"Yeah… Since way before you met him." Sousuke said, and then looked at his drink that Makoto just realized hadn't been drunk at all. "I was hoping that… If maybe you didn't see it I was just crazy. You're to Nanase what I'm to Rin after all… I really don't like coffee." It was that off topic comment that made Makoto chuckle.

"You suggested this place." He reminded the man, and Sousuke nodded with a smile. They fell once again into their silence.

XxXx

Sousuke walked with Rin up to his apartment, his hands in his pockets and he listened to Rin talk about practice, which mostly consisted of Haru-this and Haru-that, normal conversation. Sometimes Sousuke wanted to just grab Rin's shoulders and kiss him just to make him stop saying that name, but he never would. The only solice he had was that Nanase Haruka was just as much in love with Rin as Rin seemed to be in love with him.

"Sousuke." Rin was frowning and looking at him with an annoyed expression on his face. Sousuke rose his eyebrows questioning what it was about, and Rin sighed. "I asked how your day was."

"Oh." Sousuke said, shrugging a little, "It wasn't too bad. I ran into your friend Tachibana-kun."

"Makoto? That's awesome. Makoto is a good guy. Did you guys talk much?" Rin asked, pulling his keys out as they reached his door.

"I invited him to coffee after classes, while I waited for you to finish practice. We talked a bit. He is rather nice, though why he's your friend I don't get." Sousuke teased, and Rin laughed.

"I'm glad you two get along. Maybe you'll get over your dislike of Haru too." Rin said, a wide smile on his face, and turned to unlock his door. Sousuke frowned at the mention of Haru again.

"Maybe."

XxXx

Makoto looked at his phone when it vibrated, noticing it was Sousuke's number. Haru, who had been currently cooking dinner for them, looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Makoto was curious how Haru would react to him and Sousuke's new arrangement. It had been a couple weeks since they decided to wait for their friends together.

"Oh it's Yamazaki-kun." Makoto said, opening the text on his phone. He could feel Haru's gaze on him as he read the message, though it was just Sousuke's usual 'still meeting tomorrow?' message that he had started to send every night before the next day. Makoto smiled and sent his normal 'of course' before turning to look up at Haru. "We have been having coffee together while we wait for you and Rin." He explained with a smile. Haru stared at him for a moment longer, and Makoto was almost sure he wanted to say or ask something, but then he just turned back to the mackerel he was cooking and turned it over.

Nothing was say about Makoto and Sousuke's coffee trips again that night.

XxXx

Sousuke sighed as he leaned into the booth that had become his and Makoto's, the brunette sat opposite of him warm coffee beverage in his large hands. They were silent for a time, like normal, before Makoto decided to speak.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, his green eyes looking up and Sousuke found himself nodding without actually answering him. "When did you realize you were in love with Rin? I know you said before we met him, but…" the boy drifted off and Sousuke rolled his shoulder before letting out a sigh.

"Honestly I didn't realize it until after you guys met him, I'm sure. He and I…. We were best friends, and I viewed him as my rival, mainly in swimming, but in other things too. It wasn't until he went to Australia that I realized what the feelings really were." Sousuke answered, blushing a little at explaining it. He had never really explained it to a person before, and he hadn't really planned on it. "How about you and Nanase?" He asked, hoping the return was fair. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Makoto's company. It was nice to have someone who understood the situation he was in.

Makoto frowned, and Sousuke did worry maybe it wasn't fair of him to ask, but Makoto looked out the window and began to speak. "I… I don't remember actually realizing it. I just remember when I thought it was hopeless. It happened twice, after all. Once when Rin left for Australia, then again after he came back." Makoto took a drink and smiled sadly at the tan liquid. " When Rin told Haru he was going to leave, I saw how much it hurt him, and I knew then that Haru loved Rin in a way he couldn't love me. I was hurt then, but just being by Haru's side has always been enough for me. During middle school though, there were a few times when I thought maybe I was wrong, maybe Haru could love me, but then after Rin came back, and why Haru had given up on swimming during middle school, I realized… I rather be with Haru as his friend than not be with Haru at all, so I gave up after that." He looked at Sousuke. "But you've done the same for Rin, huh?"

Sousuke felt his heart break, not just for himself and his unreciprocated feelings for Rin, but for Makoto and his unreciprocated feelings for Haruka. He looked at his own drink, unable to meet that heartbroken gaze of Makoto's and let out a sad chuckle. Never had someone been able to relate to him like this, and while it hurt, god how it hurt, it was nice.

XxXx

_Sometimes I'm tired of hearing Nanase's name. _

Makoto frowned at the text, not sure what to say in return. Haru looked up from his text book and stared at Makoto, though the taller male didn't really notice as he responded.

_I guess Rin's telling you about practice?_

Makoto sat his phone down and started when he noticed those blue eyes studying him. Makoto smiled his normal smile, though it didn't seem to be enough as Haru scoffed and went back to his assignment. Makoto picked up his pencil, ready to get back to work on his own assignment when his phone vibrated again and he quickly grabbed it.

"Can't it wait?" Haru said, startling Makoto with his harsh tone. "You two saw each other an hour ago." Haru's face was marred with a frown, and his eyes showed he was annoyed.

"I'm sorry Haru. He just forgot to tell me something." Makoto said, trying to smooth it over easily. Haru scoffed again, turning back to his assignment.

_Yes, and as always it's how his and Haru's times are getting better. They will surely be in the Olympics. I didn't even know that was Nanase's dream. I'm sorry, I know it's not fair of me to lash out on you. You being Nanase's best friend and all._

Makoto felt the slight implication of what that last bit meant, and sighed.

_I'm glad to hear Rin's times are getting better, and I know you are too. They do compete against each other for that sort of thing. _

When Makoto looked up, he noticed Haru was glaring at his paper, and his pencil hadn't moved.

"Haru-chan?" Makoto asked, his head tilting to the side. Haru's eyes moved up to glare at him, but he said nothing. "I'll put it on silent for now, if you'd like." He offered, knowing that Sousuke would understand. Their conversations through texts were often placed on pause due to Rin or Haru.

"Oh no, go ahead." Haru snapped, his eyes flicking back to his paper. Makoto frowned, not sure why Haru was so upset. He did switch his phone to silent, and went back to work. "What do you two talk about anyway?" Haru asked after a short time, and Makoto looked at him. Haru's eyes were on Makoto's phone, which was upside down though it was clear the screen lit up. Makoto felt a little bad to think he was going to lie to Haru, but he couldn't tell him the contents of his and Sousuke's conversations.

"Well… Mostly we talk about you and Rin. Like the times in elementary and our swim team, or before Rin moved to our area. Then some of the things that Rin tells Sousuke about your guys practice." It wasn't a lie, just had some truths withheld. "Or we talk about classes we share, things like that. He and I both want to be coaches after all, though we both want to be two different types of coaches." Makoto chuckled, trying to lighten the mood between him and Haru. The swimmer, however, wasn't having it. He scoffed again, and started to do his homework again. "Haru, please don't be upset with me." Makoto tried, but was brushed off.

XxXx

"Why do you keep texting Makoto?" Rin asked, his voice casual, but Sousuke could tell there was more to the question than what the red head was asking. Sousuke rolled his shoulder, it was starting to hurt due to the cold, and he saw Rin frown.

"We have things we can talk about." He answered calmly. "Why are you so curious?" He teased, enjoying the banter they had going.

"Just curious… Okay to be honest," Rin rolled over on his stomach on the couch, looking at Sousuke. "Don't be mad, but Haru is getting jealous. I mean… He doesn't realize it, but that's kinda what you'd expect from someone who doesn't realize they are in love." Rin chuckled, not really noticing the look Sousuke gave him.

"What do you mean?" Sousuke asked, suddenly losing interest in the banter or the text he was composing. Rin looked at him then laughed.

"I guess since you don't know Haru that well you can't see it as well as I do, but Haru has been in love with Makoto ever since I met him. I think Makoto is in love with Haru as well, I mean of course he is, why else would he ask me to take Haru to Australia when he was so confused." Rin chuckled again. "Though I didn't realize how deep Haru was until that trip, to be honest. I mean Haru didn't even bring his swimsuit for Christ sake. Though Haru still hasn't realized it."

"Are you sure it's Makoto he's in love with? Not someone else?" Sousuke asked, and Rin looked at him like he was trying to read him.

"Someone else? What, me? No!" Rin said, moving his hands and knees on the couch. "Why would you think that?" Rin's red eyes looked right into Sousuke's teal ones, and Sousuke felt his throat dry.

"I don't want to talk about this." Sousuke said, turning back to his phone. Rin's hand moved to cover the screen and pushed the phone down.

"You're the one who made the assumption, so tell me why." Rin snapped, and Sousuke looked up to see the frown on Rin's face. Sousuke sighed before setting his phone down.

"You talk about Nanase all the time, and you two are always going about racing and you haul him off to Australia and suddenly you both have the same dream." Sousuke said, realizing he was growing louder. "I'm not the only one who sees it." He added weakly. Rin was so close now, and their eyes were locked. Sousuke felt like he couldn't breathe with how close he was.

"So you think I'm in love with Haru too." Rin said, his voice dead panned. Sousuke didn't know what to say to him. Rin sounded annoyed and maybe mad.

"Yes, I do." Sousuke said, nodding his head as if that would help confirm his belief.

They were silent, their eyes locked. Then it all happened faster than Sousuke could process, he was knocked backwards, Rin's hand on his chest, and Rin's lips on his mouth. He hit the floor, and his shoulder hurt but he didn't push Rin away. There was nothing in the world that would make him push Rin away.

XxXx

Makoto looked at the text again, unsure if he had read it correctly in the first place.

_Rin loves me_

It was three in the morning, and the text had been sent several hours before, but Makoto couldn't stop staring at it. It was nice to know that Sousuke and Rin were happy, but that meant if Rin loved Sousuke, he didn't return Haru's feelings. Haru would be heartbroken, and Makoto could do nothing about it. Finally he sat his phone aside and sat up in his bed, turning on his bedside lamp. He had to think of something, he didn't know when Rin would tell Haru, but he assumed it would be first thing in the morning if he hadn't already. Haru hadn't even hinted at his feelings for Rin, so was Makoto only suppose to act when he saw Haru was upset, or would Haru tell him everything? It was so confusing, and no right answer was in sight, but Makoto couldn't go to sleep.

And so the night went, and at six, he dozed off, only to jerk awake thirty minutes later. He slowly got ready for the day, and at one point he paused in front of the mirror and saw he looked a mess. He rubbed his eyes, debating if he should skip today, but then decided against it as he remembered Haru would need him today.

He walked the short distance from his apartment to Haru's and tested the knob, sighing once it opened. "Haru you left your door unlocked again." He called, only to blink when he saw the Haru sitting on his sofa. "Haru we'll be late if you don't…"

"I'm not going today." Haru said, and with those words Makoto knew Haru knew. Those blue eyes scanned him, and Makoto felt his breath hitch. "And you're not either." Makoto opened his mouth to argue, but then nodded, deciding better of it.

"Would you like to be left alone?" Makoto asked hesitantly, and Haru looked away from him, a sigh leaving him. "I can stay, it's okay." He then moved into the apartment after taking off his shoes. "Are you hungry? I'm not as good at cooking as you, but I could…" Makoto paused when he noticed Haru looking at him again. Makoto awkwardly rubbed his arm, his mind not quite as sharp as normal due to his lack of sleep. He moved to the couch and sat next to Haru. "If you get hungry, just let me know, okay?" He said, smiling his normal smile. Haru nodded, his gaze moved away and Makoto felt himself slump on the couch and his eyes grow heavy. He was almost asleep when Haru's voice made him start.

"Rin messaged me last night." Makoto opened his eyes and looked at Haru, who was looking off into the distance. He didn't look sad, though something was off. "I'm sure you already know why." Haru's blue eyes looked into Makoto's green ones for a moment, and Makoto nodded, and they looked away again. They fell back into a strange silence, and Makoto didn't like it.

"Haru… I know you've never said your feelings for Rin, but I'm sorry. I'll be here for you as long as you need." Makoto said, and he placed his hand on Haru's shoulder. He expected to be shaken off, so when it happened, he wasn't hurt by it. Haru turned and faced him, and Makoto was confused by the look in Haru's eyes.

"My feelings for Rin?" he repeated, his eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

Makoto felt himself bite his bottom lip nervously, his gaze moved to the floor. It was hard for him to talk about in general, but to say it to Haru made his throat feel like it was closing for a moment.

"How you're in love with him. I've known for a while, though it's not a big deal Haru, I'm your best friend after all." He smiled, forcing himself to look at the other. When he saw the frown on Haru's face, however, he wished he hadn't looked up. Haru looked upset, and that was the last thing Makoto wanted to do. Maybe he should have just stayed silent, but he hadn't really thought it through when he spoke. Haru stood, making him tower over the brunette. The action made Makoto squirm a bit in his seat, unsure of what was about to happen. He didn't want to fight with Haru, especially after their first fight. The silence was tense, and Makoto didn't know what to do to break it easily. He opened his mouth to speak, but Haru started before him.

"Are you stupid?" The question made Makoto flinch, it was out of character for Haru to be so cold towards him. "What would make **you** think I was in love with Rin?" The emphasis didn't go unnoticed by Makoto, and he wondered if someone else would have confronted Haru on this. He remembered Sousuke mentioning once that he confronted Haru about ruining Rin's chances, but he doubted Sousuke would go that far.

"Haru please…" Makoto pleaded his voice soft as a way to calm the other down. "I didn't mean any offense. It's just been clear since Rin came back into our lives and before that too. Every time you two are together, you have a drive about you. And you stopped swimming after you hurt him too. And…" he was stopped abruptly by Haru's arm appearing on both side of his head and the loud thump of his hands hitting the back of the couch. The action caused Makoto to flinch, his green eyes looking into Haru's blue eyes. "Haru..."

"Are you so stupid that you'd think Rin means more to me than you?" Haru said, his voice loud and annoyed. "I can handle being without Rin, I didn't shut down when he told us he was going to Austrilla, I might have stopped swimming, but water still accepted me after that. If I never saw Rin again, I could handle that. But… But without Makoto I'm lost!" Haru was panting, and Makoto was frozen, neither of them moved, save for Haru's chest, for a moment, then Haru started again. "The only one I could be in love with is you, Makoto." With that confession, he pulled back, though Makoto reached out and caught Haru's wrist, refusing to let him run off even though Haru tried to pull free once.

"Y..You love me?" he asked, and Haru nodded. Makoto moved forward on the cushion and wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, his face hid in the swimmer's firm stomach, and he began to cry. He never expected Haru to feel the same as he did, and he had always told himself he was fine with that, but now that Haru confessed, he realized how much hope he still held for Haru to return his feelings. He was so tired of pushing that feeling down, now that he didn't have to. "I…I've loved you for so long, Haruka." He cried, and he felt Haru's hand touch the back of his head, fingers moving through his hair. "I…I thought… I thought I had to let you go though, for you to be happy. I just wanted you to be happy." He felt a soft pull in his hair and he moved back, though he didn't want to. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and crying, and he had tears on his face. Absently he wondered how long it had been since he cried in front of Haru as he felt a calloused thumb wipe tears off his cheeks.

"Don't cry." Haru said, and he knelt to put them face to face. Nothing else was said as they both moved closer, and their lips met. Haru's hand stayed on Makoto's cheek, and Makoto's large hands gripped Haru's shirt, holding him closer.

XxXx

Sousuke waited for Makoto at the door of the gym, the cold air worked on making the tip of his nose red. Makoto looked about the same as he hurried along, the wind making his brown hair a mess. Once they were inside the lobby of the indoor pool they chuckled at the state the other was in before moving towards the bleachers.

"You sure we won't get in trouble?" Makoto asked, having never came to a practice of Haru's since they started university.

"Rin said it will be okay. Apparently several other guys have their girlfriends visit." Sousuke said and rolled his eyes as he remembered Rin saying Sousuke could be his girlfriend. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath, and Makoto chuckled at the blush that was now on Sousuke's cheeks. "What, if I'm Rin's girlfriend, than you'd be Nanase's." He said in a matter of fact way, only to cause Makoto's face to change to red, and even the tips of his ears.

Sousuke laughed as he opened the door and let Makoto move into the raised bleachers. Instantly the smell of chlorine hit the two large men, and they smiled in reminiscence. Makoto lead the way to a spot close enough to make out the two they wanted to see, and he noticed Rin nudge Haru and point at them. Sousuke and Makoto waved, and Rin waved back, Haru just looked at them then went back to stretching.

"Kinda funny how things worked out, isn't it?" Sousuke asked as he sat down, his eyes on Rin. Makoto sat next to him, smiling as he watched Haru.

"Yeah." He said, and then glanced over at Sousuke. "Kinda makes you wish you said something sooner, to make yourself happy instead of being all self sacrificing." He added, and Sousuke chuckled and nudged Makoto gently in the side.

"You know it. But there was a good thing out of it. I gained a friend and can stand the taste of coffee now." Sousuke said, and Makoto smiled.

"Alright, everyone in your lane!" the coach yelled, and both boy's attention turned back to their swimmers. "Nanase and Rin, you're up." He called and soon a practice free style started.

XxXx


End file.
